Time in a Bottle
by Oldest Man
Summary: Kate Beckett is dead but Rick cannot accept her death and searches for a way to change things even at the cost of his own existence. Will it mean a casket for Caskett?  May cause brain cramps.  You've been warned.
1. The Event Horizon

TimeinaBottle by Oldest Man

Once upon a time there was a woman who, some would argue, was at the top of her game. She was a police detective in a position of authority over other detectives in the Homicide unit, a position normally held by men 20 years her senior. She had a civilian partner and that alone would make her unique but she didn't always feel that way.

In fact, if you asked her on certain days she'd probably reply 'cursed with an influential 9 year old suffering from an overdose of Sugar Bombs cereal'.

If you asked her on the right day and she wasn't feeling guarded and defensive, she might answer 'lucky, I feel lucky' and just smile, her eyes lighting up and crinkling at the corners in a smile that covered her entire body.

Today was not one of the right days.

"Castle, if you touch another thing on my desk, I swear I'm going to Super Glue your palms together and send you home. You're constantly touching my stuff and you know how that bothers me."

"Aw, Kate, I was just – "

"Don't call me Kate! I answer to 'Beckett' or 'Detective' when we're at work. How many times have we had this discussion?"

"But KB, I was just – "

That stopped her in her tracks. He'd called her 'KB' in a dedication and it had touched her heart. The rest of the dedication had touched her soul.

"Kitten, 'Beckett' or "Detective'. I know you have an amazing memory for the littlest detail so employ it." She got up and walked toward the break room for another shot of caffeine but called out "Castle! Don't touch that!" as she walked into the break room.

He jerked his hand away mumbling, "How does she do that?" He had watched her walk away, something he loved doing almost as much as watching her walking towards him, and he _knew_ she wasn't looking!

"Eyes, Bro, she's got eyes in the back of her head." Esposito had been doing his second favorite goofing-off exercise, watching Castle and Beckett 'flirt' in their own way.

Esposito had been doing his second favorite goofing-off exercise, watching Castle and Beckett 'flirt' in their own way.

"She must. Creepy. Really unearthly. Unnatural."

Kate was standing at the doorway of the break room listening and smiling. _Time __to __rattle __the __cage __some__more._

"I heard that, Castle! Esposito, you better not be surfing the net. Go down and help Ryan pull some cold cases if you're bored."

Castle paled and Esposito jumped up from his desk and headed to the men's room but whispered, "I think you're right, Bro. Definitely unnatural," as he passed Castle.

Things were finally headed in the right direction for Kate. Josh was around more, Castle was being unusually helpful and restrained, a miracle unto itself, and she was making progress in her search for her Holy Grail – her mother's murderers.

Then it all went to Hell.

* * *

><p>"She's gone. I'm sorry. We did all we could but the damage was just too severe. She passed away on the operating table. I'm sorry for your loss."<p>

He remembered every second of that day in amazing clarity. The way she looked over at him when she was delivering Roy Montgomery's eulogy, her eyes so full of love for him that he couldn't breathe for a second. He saw a flash of light like something reflecting off glass and he shouted at her and dove at her, knocking her to the ground.

He saw the light in her green eyes dim and then fade forever.

Rick Castle was a man in mourning. He was also drunk just as he had been since Kate's death. He'd fled the hospital and driven as far as he could before falling apart. He finally pulled himself together and found a liquor store and a motel. He turned off his cell phone after seeing several calls from Kate Beckett. Someone was using her cell figuring he would answer out of habit and hope. He turned the cell off.

He was staring at the television that was showing some stupid local cable show called 'Mad Scientists' when he heard one of the guests mention that he had a time machine. The host laughed at him as did the audience.

The man was the epitome of what one thought of when 'Mad Scientist' came to mind. Long and unkempt hair, a poorly trimmed beard, thick glasses, and clothes that were so out of style they seemed almost avant-garde and he had the mien of one not quite sane.

For just a second, Castle thought about the implications of a time machine. He could go back in time and fix everything that had gone wrong between them. He would not investigate her mother's case; he would not invite Gina to the Hamptons, and Kate Beckett would not be dead. There would be no cascade of deadly dominoes.

He scrambled to find a piece of paper and pen and took down the station's name and googled it on the internet and located a telephone number and address. He waded through a receptionist, a secretary and finally was connected with an assistant to the producer of 'Mad Scientists'.

"Yes, I'd like to know the name of the man you just had on your show. And his university affiliation. I'm Richard Castle and I think he might be the answer to my problem. I'm – I'm writing another Nikki Heat novel and this one involves murder among a group of scientists and – oh, you loved the book? Wonderful. Would you like an autographed first edition?"

It always surprised him how much information you could get for a signed copy of a book.

He called over to NYU and asked to speak to Dr. Arvil Flowers and was transferred to the Physics Department secretary who told him that 'Dr. Nutcase is no longer affiliated with the University'. A little charm and another first signed first edition and he had the good doctor's home address and telephone number. A few minutes later, he had an appointment to meet with Dr. Flowers himself at his laboratory in Brooklyn.

* * *

><p>Laboratory<p>

It wasn't at all what he'd imagined. There were no large electrical devices. It wasn't dark and dank. It was almost all computers and monitors surrounding a phone booth-sized Plexiglas enclosure. The walls were all white and there were areas marked 'high voltage' but they were well out of the path of traffic.

"Not what you expected at all, is it, Mr. Castle?" He seemed less manic that he had on television. He was wearing a Giants football jersey, jeans and tennis sneakers and looked like he was on his way to a sports bar to catch a game. He still wore the glasses and his hair hadn't seen a comb in years.

"No. I guess movies influenced my expectations. I expected something different."

"So, you're writing a novel about time travel researchers who murder someone?"

"No. That was just to get me in here." He told Dr. Flowers everything that had happened and how he wanted to go back and find the point that everything had gone wrong – her mother's murder.

"Rick," they were on a first name basis by the end of his story, "in theory, it sounds practical but in actuality? Too many paradoxes. What about all those people she put away? How many more people might die in an altered future because she wouldn't be there to stop, say, a serial killer?"

Rick started to say that it didn't matter but it did. Could he condemn countless people to death just to have her back? No. His moral code, more importantly, _her_ moral code, wouldn't allow it.

Arvil Flowers watched the heartbroken man sitting across from him sigh and then stand up.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Flowers." He turned and started walking away.

"Wait! Why go back to stop her mother's murder? Why not just stop hers?"

"What?" He wanted to save Johanna Beckett so that he could spare Kate the heartache and suffering of the death of her mother.

"Save Kate, Rick. We can do it. We have the technology and the power to do it. All you have to do is go back and stop her murder. The impact, going forward, should be minimal and if anyone deserves a second chance, your Beckett sounds like the one."

The solution was elegant and simple. When he suggested it, Arvil just grinned. It would eliminate so many potential paradoxes.

* * *

><p>Flushing Lab<p>

"Ready, Rick?" Arvil's palms' were sweating and he ran the time coordinate calculations through several times until he was absolutely sure they were correct.

"Yeah. One question, though. How do I get back?"

"You have 18 hours before the tachyons in your body begin to stress and send you back. It's probably painless."

"_Probably_?" His eyes were wide open and as big as saucers.

"The rats didn't exactly write a report, Rick. But they're fine, for the most part."


	2. If At First You Don't Succeed

Warning: If you think about the paradoxes it will drive you to drink or worse. Just don't worry about it. If you went back in time and killed your grandfather… Bwahaha.

Oldest Man

* * *

><p>Beckett<p>

It was a bad time for everyone. Roy was dead. Josh was out of the country and Castle was pushing me someplace I didn't want to go and so I pushed back, hard, and drove away the one man I needed. I pushed him away when I should have pulled him closer to me; everything might have been different.

I wouldn't feel so empty, like someone had cut my open and scooped out my insides. I felt hollow. Remembering was painful so I pushed it back into the void but sometimes it lurched free.

_"I know you crawled inside your mother's murder and didn't come out. I know you hide there the same way you hide in these nowhere relationships with men you don't love. You could be happy, Kate. You deserve to be happy. But you're afraid."_

_"You know what we are, Castle? We are over."_

We haven't spoken since he'd slammed the door on the way out. He didn't answer my texts or answer my calls.

I was trying to write the Captain's eulogy and I wished Castle were here. He'd help my put my thoughts into words that didn't sound so stilted and meaningless. There was little or no emotional content in my words.

I looked at the clock and sighed. I had twelve hours to write a eulogy and I had nothing.

Someone knocked at the door, hard and fast, and I picked up my pistol and went quietly to the door and checked out who was banging on my door at this time of night. The peephole distorted the image but I recognized him – Castle.

I threw off the deadbolt and opened the locks and the door. "What do you want, Castle? It's late and I'm writing Roy's eulogy and – HEY! You can't just – "

He was a mess. I could smell the remnants of alcohol in his sweat and his clothes were wrinkled but it was his face, his eyes, that made me stop.

He rushed past my and stood in the center of the room, bent over, his hands on his knees, obviously out of breath and distraught.

"Castle, has something happened? You're sweating and – have you been crying, Castle? Oh, my God, has something happened to Alexis? Your mother?"

Castle was staring at his watch and trying to catch his breath.

"Listen to me and please, for the love of God, don't interrupt me. I have less than 6 fucking minutes left and I didn't have a car and I couldn't get a cab all the way in and I couldn't get one so I ran – never mind. Listen to me, please!"

"Sit down before you fall down, Castle. I'm listening."

"Okay. Tomorrow at the funeral when you're giving the eulogy a sniper is going to take you out. I saw the glint of sunlight off the scope lens but I couldn't get to you in time. You die, Kate, you die in the operating room. Please, don't go. Stay home. I can't lose you, Kate. You mean so much to so many people. I know! Wear a vest, Beckett. Please wear a – oh! It's starting…"

"Castle, are you drunk? I think you're losing it."

"Kate, no time. Wear the damned vest! Do it for all the people who love you. Think of Josh, the boys, Lanie, all the people who will be so affected by your death. Me. I watched your eyes, so filled with pain, uh – uh – I watched the light in your eyes uh – uh – go out. I told you I loved you but you were probably beyond hearing me. Vest. Uh – no time. Not enough time! Please – vest – promise me!"

I'd never seen him so upset or frantic and he kept shuddering like he was in pain and he kept looking at his watch.

He screamed and wrapped his arms around himself and it looked like he turned into bright motes of dust and faded away. I could still hear the echo of his scream in my ears but Castle was gone.

I fainted.

And woke up thinking – Wow, what a dream!

Laboratory

Arvil dragged an unconscious Castle out of the transport station and ran a quick check on his vitals. His blood pressure was sky-high and his heart was racing dangerously.

As Castle's breathing leveled out and his heart rate dropped, he slowly regained consciousness.

"It didn't work, did it? She's still dead, right? Otherwise I wouldn't have returned. I would never have come here if it had and so I would never have to return. Shit. Okay. Help me up. I've got to do some serious thinking here."

"No. You have to accept reality, Richard. She's dead. You're alive. It sucks, but you can't save her." He handed Castle a newspaper folded over to the article recounting Beckett's death.

"Wait! It says right here that she was wearing a vest but that it didn't stop the bullet from penetrating because it was defective. Damn it! She listened to me and she still died. I need to go back and convince her not to go to the funeral."

"Look, you almost died. I don't know what the effects of another transfer might have on you. You may very well be committing suicide and if this woman loved you at all, she wouldn't want that. Let her rest in peace, Richard. You can't undo history."

"I have to try one more time. Listen, I'll be back tomorrow. I have to do some serious soul searching and preparation. Promise me you'll give me one more shot at saving her, please?"

"Come back tomorrow – no – day after tomorrow. I want you to rest while I rethink the transfer process. Friday, Richard, I promise we'll try again Friday."

Castle's Loft

He slipped into the loft and went to his office and opened the copies of her mother's case file and scanned them into his computer and made hard copies. He removed the photographs and set them aside and added a couple of photos of him and Beckett together, one from a launch party and the other a personal photo of them laughing at the precinct. On impulse, he included a copy of today's USA Today.

He wanted to see his daughter and his mother one last time but felt that he couldn't keep up the masquerade of 'normal grief' around the two people he loved most in the world. His mother was the great actress. He didn't think he could pull off a convincing act.

Castle also wanted to check his travel and day timer records for a specific event that he remembered Kate mentioning when she was telling him about her mother and how she'd loved his novels.

Friday morning he made the transfer again. Only this time he was going back to the root of the problem. To the very beginning.

* * *

><p>Barnes &amp; Noble Book Store<p>

Castle waited patiently for the right moment. Six-year old Alexis Castle walked down between two aisles of books and stopped dead when she saw him.

"Hi. You're Alexis Castle, aren't you? Well, I'm a friend of your dad's and he says we look alike. Do we? I don't think so. Your dad's much better looking and in much better shape, don't you think?"

Alexis nodded her head, intrigued with the man who looked like an older version of her daddy.

"Well, can you do me a favor? See those two ladies there, third in line waiting to get their books signed? When your daddy signs their book, would you please give the older lady this envelope? Her name is Johanna. I need you to tell her that she needs to stay home tonight and read what I've put in the envelope, okay. sweetheart?"

She nodded again and took the envelope from him and smiled. She was missing her two front teeth. He remembered her at that age and he almost started to cry but managed to smile at her and thank her.

Johanna Beckett chatted with her daughter, the two of them enjoying a girls' day out, and waited patiently in line to have her book signed. Well, she waited patiently while her daughter complained until her mother wanted to shoot her to shut her up.

"Katie, please show a little patience and respect. This might seem dumb to you but this may be my only chance to meet my favorite author and get a signed copy of his latest Derrick Storm novel."

"Yes, motherrrrrrr."

It was finally her turn but a little red-headed girl stepped between the table and Johanna.

"Are you Johanna? That man over there asked me to give you this and ask you…ask you to stay home tonight and read what's in the envelope." She handed the thick manila envelope to the woman and then scooted out from between them, pleased that she got the message right.

"I'm sorry. She normally doesn't do things like that. I'm Rick Castle and that was my demon daughter, Alexis. Who should I make it out to?"

Kate Beckett had heard what the little girl said and turned and watched the man smile sadly and leave the store. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw tears on his cheeks but it might have been the lighting. She was surprised at the resemblance between the author and the mysterious 'envelope man'.

* * *

><p>Rick walked out onto the street and walked south towards a little park that bordered the river. He had 2 hours to kill and he felt the need to sit down and just relax. This would be his last trip back. Arvil told him that he'd reached the 'theoretical limits' of returning to the past.<p>

He failed on his first trip back. She'd worn a vest but it had been defective or the shooter had used 'cop killer' cartridges. I didn't matter. She was still dead.

His second trip was an utter disaster. There was a timing error made in the program and he arrived after the shooting and spent his allotted time watching the aftermath. He saw the effect that it had on his family and poor Roy's kids. An utter disaster.

His third trip had been an intervention of sorts but still an utter failure. So had his fourth and fifth trips back. It was if the Universe was always one step ahead of him, mocking him, and then physics caught up with him.

"Rick, this is the last time you can go back. Look at you! You're falling apart. You're aging and your vital signs are clearly showing internal 'distress'. You almost didn't make it the last time. I will not murder a man, no matter how noble his cause. I will not send you back again. If you don't succeed this time…"

He could feel the effects of the 'tachyon drag' that heralded the return. Damn it! If he was going back, then he'd failed again. His precious Kate was lost forever.

* * *

><p>Beckett Apartment<p>

After eating dinner and cleaning up, she walked into her study and opened the envelope that she'd been handed under the most unusual circumstances that afternoon.

Jim Beckett knocked lightly and walked into her office to find out what was so interesting that she missed her favorite TV program. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. His wife was sitting on the floor quietly sobbing, surrounded by newspaper clippings, photographs and official-looking police reports.

"Is this something to do with the pro bono case you're working on?" She nodded her head and took a huge breath that seemed to catch in her throat.

"I'm going to quit, Jim. I'm going to leave private practice and take a break and then I think I'll go back to teaching. Some things are just not worth all the trouble they'll cause." _'And all the people that will be hurt.'_

"Good. C'mon and save the kitchen. Your daughter's trying to make fudge brownies again. Please, please, help her out. The last time…"

* * *

><p>Beckett Home<br>Scarsdale, NY

On her daughter's 20th birthday, she and her husband had given her a BMW sports convertible. Thanks to the USA Today newspaper, she'd been able to make some uncannily prosperous investments. Johanna Beckett's 'private' present to her was unusual.

"Katie, come with me, please. There is something I need you to see and I need to tell you a story."

* * *

><p>Riverside Park<br>NY City

The drag was getting worse and he could feel the strain on his heart. He didn't hear the quiet 'POP' but he did see a woman sit down beside him and take his hand in hers.

"Johanna? I mean – " It was Kate's mother, older, but still very beautiful and obviously alive.

"Richard, it worked! You saved her, us. You won't be going back but – but I wanted you to know that it worked. She's happy, Rick. She married a wonderful man and they have two children and she's a doctor. You did a wonderful thing for her and I. I just wanted you to know. Thank you. From all of us."

"Will – will you stay with me until – "

"Of course."

He closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: There is an epilogue written and it will appear Tuesday.


	3. Nova

Okay, after sifting through at least a dozen PMs threatening to do mean things to me, I will tie up the loose ends some of you think is necessary. To the Weeping Wilmas who demand details, I give you chapters 3 and on Tuesday chapter 4 and then the epilogue if I feel it's necessary./

OM

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Laboratory

Johanna Beckett stepped out of the transfer booth and down onto the floor. She took off her overcoat and handed it to one of the assistants and then walked into Arvil's office and sat down.

"He's gone?" her long-time associate asked. He could tell from the look on her face but he needed to hear the words. Richard Castle had become his friend over the months he'd worked out his 'solution'.

"Yes, Arvil, he's gone. It wasn't at all like the other times. He just faded away until he was gone. I was holding his hand and it seemed to…" She broke down in tears. She'd only met Richard Castle once before but his sacrifice had changed her life and the lives of so many others.

"And you, Johanna? Any residual effects? The suit worked 'as advertised'?"

"Yeah. I wish you'd figured out how to do it before. We might have – no, I keep forgetting. Yes, it worked. I have to be getting home. There's a party tonight and I have to make an appearance."

"Will I see you again?"

"Surely. I think this has incredible applications for pure historical research. The suit needs to be made a little less rigid but other than that? Sure, but just for a history lesson."

Johanna Beckett, through one of her many and safely anonymous philanthropic funds, had been funding Arvil's research since she received the 'envelope' that was now in the safe in her home.

She went into the changing room and took off the 'entropy suit' and hung it up and quickly dressed and then drove home. She had a party to attend and it wouldn't look good if she was late. She was receiving another empty award and accompanying honors for her charitable giving.

* * *

><p>When Kate Beckett turned 25 and finished her last year of internship at New York Presyby, she attended a party given by some local publishing house that her mother had a financial interest in. She didn't care in the least about the new authors who were being introduced. She wanted to meet another author, a man who had made such a difference in her life.<p>

Kate found him standing at the bar trying to stave off the assault of a blonde that she knew was ex-wife #2. She was his publisher and thought of him as her property. They'd been divorced for almost two years but she was trying to heat things up again.

She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled.

"Well, hello. I'm Rick Castle. And you are…"

"Thirsty," she smiled at him. "Vodka Collins, tall glass, crushed ice," she said to the bartender.

"Well, hello there, Thirsty. Which of the New Generation are you here with?" He'd had a few drinks himself. He hated parties. He hated parties where all the fools and posers flocked out to mix it up with the talent. He especially hated Gina. She didn't understand 'no'. This party was all about sales and kissing the collective ass of critics and investors alike.

She smiled at his wit and he lost his train of thought in her green eyes. She looked vaguely familiar but then he'd looked into so many pairs of beautiful eyes that one just faded into another. He was sure he'd remember this pair though.

"I'm Lisa. I'm a publisher's guest, actually. Uh, I didn't mean it to sound like royalty. Just call me Lisa."

Gina had been talking to his back and now twisted around between them and sent a nasty glance over her shoulder at the young chestnut-haired woman in the curve-hugging dress that left little to the imagination.

"Now, Ricky, about the tour – "

"Gina, it's way past office hours. We'll talk next week. Call me. We'll do lunch." He gave her an empty smile; his sarcasm had gone right over her head. Smiling again, he gently moved her aside.

"Lisa, would you like to dance?" He set her drink on the bar beside his and offered her his hand.

"I think I'd like that, Mr. Castle." He wasn't exactly what she expected. She'd met him once, years ago, but since then she'd always imagined some larger-than-life superhero not a simple man like the one now holding her in his arms.

They danced every dance until Gina lost her cool and bluntly suggested that she 'cruise the Oak Room bar' if she was interested in a one-night stand. She would 'have more luck there'. She had plans for a night with Castle to try and rekindle the magic that had faded and ended their marriage.

"Gina, I don't think you've officially met Dr. Katherine Beckett. The last name should ring a bell – as in the newest member of the Board of Directors?"

Gina paled and then stormed off leaving a chuckling Castle and an embarrassed Beckett in her wake.

"How long have you known, Rick?" She was mortified but somehow pleased that he knew her real name.

"I saw your engagement announcement in the society pages but it took a while for me to connect you with the picture. What are you doing here, Dr. Beckett? Checking up on mommy's investment? Making sure the 'talent' is properly ass-kissing the rich and shameless?" Sometimes when he drank, he got mean. Words, not fists, were his weapons of choice.

"I wanted to meet you, that was all. I've been a big fan of yours, probably the biggest. Well, no, that's not true. My mom's your biggest fan. Me, I really don't like your genre selection but I do like how you describe things."

He picked up her left hand and held it out and examined the diamond ring. It didn't complement her hand at all. It was like a piece of clear coke bottle on a strand of shiny wire. If she were wearing _his_ ring, it would be simple and elegant, not some crackerjack bauble that was ridiculously inappropriate for a hand so delicate. It was more for the benefit of the man who gave it to her than for her.

"Where's the guy who belongs with this?"

"Home. He had a tough day today so I told him to sleep."

"Well, he's a very lucky guy, Dr. Beckett. I envy him."

Something moved inside her and she kissed him with all the passion in her soul. She felt him begin to respond and then wrap her in his arms. She was so lost in the kiss that it seemed to last forever but he abruptly broke it off.

"Wow! That was amazing, Dr. Beckett, but totally inappropriate considering that you're marrying another man in three or four weeks. A very lucky man, Kate. I really do envy him."

She could hardly process what he said. Her lips were tingling and she could hear a buzzing in her ears and whatever he did to her had left her craving more than 'just one'. She tried to initiate another kiss but he stepped away, frowning.

"You belong to someone else, Kate. I don't poach. I have to go. Good evening, Kate Beckett. I hope life brings you nothing but joy and happiness."

He turned away from her and walked out of the balloom. Had he turned around he would have seen her face crumple as she ran for another exit.

* * *

><p>Beckett's Apartment<br>SoHo District  
>New York City<p>

She slipped into her apartment hoping that Josh was still asleep. She'd cried the entire cab ride back to the apartment and her makeup was ruined and she needed to wash her face. She didn't want the questions asked that she had no answers to.

She had questions of her own.

He was asleep, sprawled across the bed as usual. Kate hung up her dress and then quietly tiptoed into the bathroom and washed off her ruined makeup.

_'What the hell was I thinking, kissing him like that?'_

She crawled into bed after a quick shower and snuggled up to Josh, hoping he'd wake up and make love to her and make her realize her true feelings but he just rolled over on his side, still asleep.

Her mind was racing and she kept replaying the evening over and over. She could still feel the way he'd held her when they danced, the way he smelled and the passion he'd stirred up within her when she kissed him.

She finally fell asleep and dreamed of Richard Castle.

* * *

><p>Beckett Home<br>Scarsdale, NY  
>Sunday<p>

Johanna Beckett didn't like Josh Davidson at all. He was shallow, humorless, self-centered and extremely dedicated to his one goal – the promotion of Josh Davidson. For obvious reasons, Johanna doubted the sincerity of his feelings for her daughter. And she doubted Kate's feelings for Josh.

Still, Sunday dinner was a tradition and he came with her daughter. It would have been awkward to suggest that she leave Mr. 'Center of the Universe' behind.

After dinner her husband and future son-in-law left the two women alone while they watched a football game in another room. Her husband's feelings for Josh were well known.

"Jo, he's a damned gold-digger! He's using Katie for room and board and he's climbing up the social register using our little girl as his damned ladder! I don't like him. He's not the one for our Katie! Do something! Talk to her. She listens to you more than me. Tell her she's making a horrible mistake."

While they both agreed on Josh, they also agreed that their 'little girl' was an adult and deserved to be treated like one, no matter how much they wanted to intervene and send Josh Davidson packing.

"So, Katie, excited about going to Africa on your working honeymoon?" She was appalled that they were taking a 3-month tour with Doctors Without Borders as their 'honeymoon'. She could see nothing at all romantic about such a trip.

"Don't start, Mom. It's always been a dream of Josh's to see Africa and so we're going. End of discussion."

"Kate, you don't even like camping out in the back yard. I just can't see my little girl – "

"Mother, that's just it. I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm me, Kate Beckett, M.D., remember? I'm all grown up and perfectly capable of making my own mistakes - I mean decisions."

"It's not too late to change your mind, Katie. It is the woman's prerogative, changing our minds. Maybe you should reschedule the wedding until after your tour in Africa."

"Maybe I should be thinking about canceling the whole damned thing. Mom, if I tell you something, will you promise not to get mad?"

"Did you get a tattoo? Are you pregnant? Having second thoughts?"

"No tattoo. No baby yet, I'm on the implant. Yes, second, third, fourth, a lot. I went to see him Tuesday night. We danced and then I kissed him. It was – it was incredible. I've never felt anything like it before. I never felt like this before. But then he told me basically to get lost."

"Josh broke up with you? But he's here, in the TV room watching football with your dad."

"No! Not Josh."

"You went to see who, Katie?"

"Castle. I went to Black Pawn's New Authors Dinner Party at the Plaza and I – I met him. He's not what I expected. He was a little tipsy but he was the perfect gentleman. We danced and talked. I told him my name was Lisa. He'd looked at me funny when I introduced myself but like he said, the society page picture and the real me – took him a while to make the connection."

"He told you to 'get lost'? Why?"

"He knew I was getting married in a few weeks. He said Josh was a very lucky man and that he envied him. He said the same thing after I kissed him. It was a stupid thing to do but it just seemed so damned right! And I tried to kiss him again and he said he didn't poach another man's girl and then he left me standing in the middle of the dance floor!"

Johanna smiled at her daughter's reaction to an honorable man.

"Honey, what he did was right. In his world, you're already taken and he was probably as upset with the whole situation as you undoubtedly were, but for all the right reasons. That being said, what are you going to do about the man watching football with your dad?"

"Mom, I just don't know. I felt such a sense of belonging and completeness with Castle. I could feel that kiss on my lips all the way back to my apartment. It was incredible. Jesus, I can't believe I'm talking to my mother about wanting to jump some guy's bones right there on the dance floor."

"It never would have happened. He isn't looking for a quickie or a one-night stand. He's – he's searching for someone he doesn't even know he lost. You know the lengths he went to. A love like that doesn't come along twice in the same lifetime. You just need to be absolutely certain that Josh is that man and that you know that, inside, where it counts."

"What would you do, Mom? Josh is great. We share so many common interests and we have plans for the future."

Johanna sat back in her chair, trying to hide her disappointment in her daughter. She started to answer her, to tell her to dump Mr. Selfish and go get Richard Castle but she didn't. It wasn't her place to 'direct' the life of her daughter. These were Kate's decisions to make.

"What if I'm not _his_ Kate Beckett? What if Josh is my one and done, Mom? How do I make a decision between what I have and the possibility of living the fairy tale I've dreamed about since I was twenty and you told me the 'Great Secret'? What if he doesn't measure up to my preconceptions and I've lost my chance with Josh?"

She knew the combination to her mother's safe and had reviewed the files, read the reports and, most importantly to her, seen the photos of the two of 'them' together in another life. She could see the adoration in his eyes and the subtle hints of 'more than like' in hers. She recognized the look because she'd seen it before, when she and Josh were brand new. She saw in the mirror but not so often anymore.

"Those are the risks we take with out hearts, Katie, when we love someone. Are you willing to just walk away from Richard Castle and give yourself over to a life with Josh? Or is this fear you have new to you because of meeting Castle?"

"Damn it, Mom, you're supposed to be helping me, not giving me more questions than answers. You're not helping me at all. I'm more confused and uncertain now than before!"

"Then step back. Give Josh back the ring and tell him you need more time to make such a huge life-changing decision. If he truly loves you, he'll understand, Katie. If he handles it in anger then it wasn't love, not really."

"H-how long is 'more'?"

"You'll know, Katie, you'll know."

* * *

><p>On the drive back into the city from Scarsdale, Kate mentioned the African tour with DWB and Josh told her exactly 'why' it was so important to him.<p>

"Katie, it's a chance to perfect my skills where I don't have to worry about Mortality Reviews. No one expects perfection in Africa. If I make a mistake, the consequences are nonexistent. It's not like some native in a hut's going to sue me if I screw up a surgery now, is it? Mistakes won't count and…"

"Wait a damned minute, Josh. Are you saying you want to use those poor people as 'practice' for the main event? That's – that's disgusting! Y'know what? Go. Go to Africa and 'perfect your skills' but you're going alone. I can't believe – look, get your shit out of my apartment by tomorrow. Our engagement is off. I will not be marrying you now or ever. You damned – damned NAZI!"

She called her mother and told her what had happened and asked if she could stay with them until Josh got his crap out of their apartment. She didn't want to be around him. She was thoroughly disgusted with him and with herself for not seeing him as he truly was.

When Johanna hung up the phone, her husband asked a question with his eyes. They'd always done their best communicating with their eyes.

"Davidson's gone. The engagement is off. She's coming up for a few days until Josh is gone. He needs to find another place since he let his go when he moved in with her. She's coming home."

"Good. I'll leave you two alone to talk and make fudge brownies. You two did your nest talking over fudge brownies."

It was one of the many reasons she loved her husband. He knew when to be 'sensitive' and when to be a father.

* * *

><p>Next: Role Reversal and a secret is shared. Then the Epilogue.<p> 


	4. Another Time, Another Place

Okay, no 'secret shared' here. Maybe later. This damned thing is like kudzu.

* * *

><p>It was his daughter's 12th birthday. Most girls her age wanted a pony or ballet lessons or something mainstream. Not Alexis. Oh, no, nothing so ordinary.<p>

She wanted to go out to California and spend the summer with her mother. Being a good father, he talked to his ex, Meredith, who immediately had a million reasons why she couldn't 'take the kid for the summer'.

Alexis stood outside the closed door of her father's study and listened as he made her request to her mother and then at least a full minute of silence before her father erupted in anger. He was madder than she'd ever heard him be and he'd had some doozies in the recent past.

"Damn it, Meredith, she's your daughter and she wants to spend time with you. You can't just ignore her until your damned shooting schedule allows a few spare moments of time for her. She's 12 and at an awkward age and needs a woman in her life. I'm a guy and there are just some things she can't talk to me about."

There was another pause and then Mount Saint Castle erupted cataclysmically.

"I know you didn't want her but I did and I will always be here for her but damn it, Mer, for once in your selfish life would you just consider someone other than the yourself?"

Alexis turned away from her dad's office and ran to her bedroom but was intercepted by her grandmother who wrapped her up in a safe hug and just crooned to her while she cried.

"Your father loves you more than anything in this world, Alexis, and he'd do anything to make you happy but that woman – she's impossible. Let's go get you cleaned up and maybe you and I can – "

"Grams, she didn't want me. I heard Daddy say that. How can a mother not want her kid? What's wrong with me? I do good in school, I don't mess up too much. Daddy's always there for me but why not her?"

"It's her loss, Alexis. Someday she'll realize what she missed out on and feel empty but for now, your father and I will always be here for you."

There was the sound of glass breaking and then Castle flung open the door. He'd misjudged distance and put his arm through one of the panes of the glass French doors of his office. He'd slashed his arm from the wrist almost to the elbow and blood was every where.

"Richard! What have you done to yourself! Alexis! Run to the bathroom and bring towels. Richard, let me look at it. Don't be a baby, darling, and let me look at it!"

* * *

><p>An hour later the three were sitting in Presbyterian Hospital's emergency room waiting to be seen by a doctor. Martha had made no less that ten trips to the nurses' station inquiring about treatment and each time she was told that all the doctors were treating other patients. Apparently there had been an accident at a construction site and several workmen had been injured.<p>

Alexis was inconsolable and was leaning against her father, holding his uninjured hand in both of hers and trying hard not to cry. Her father kept whispering that it wasn't her fault, that he had been angry and that it was his fault, not hers.

"Maybe you shouldn't call Meredith any more. She doesn't want me and I don't need her. I got you and Grams and that's enough for me. She doesn't love me like you two do. Can I just tell people who ask that she's dead? Eaten by a tiger or a shark or ants! Ants would be cool."

"Alexis, your mom's just busy with her TV program and shooting movies during the summer. And no, you can't tell people she's dead. That would be a lie. Tell them she had a knock on the head and has amnesia and doesn't remember us. Or tell them – "

"Castle? Mr. Castle?" The ER clerk finally called his name and he leaned over and pressed a kiss onto Alexis' head and whispered that he wished she could go with him because he was afraid of needles.

"Daddy, just go. Be brave. Remember when you got stitches in your knee when you fell off the – "

"Lex, I didn't fall, I was pushed and that was different. It was a HUGE needle and – "

"Right this way, Mr. Castle. And I was here then. It was a normal needle. C'mon. If you're brave, maybe the doctor will give you a sucker."

"Ooh, cherry? Can I pick my own flavor?" He really didn't care. The act was all to make his daughter laugh and feel better and the nurse had just played along.

Once they were out of sight she whispered, "That was a nice thing to do.

* * *

><p>I'll scrounge around for a sucker so you can give it to her."<p>

"Thanks. She thinks this is her fault. Her mother and I were arguing on the phone and, well, I lost my temper."

"Arguing about her? That would be the reason for her 'waterworks'. I'm sure when her mother gets home – "

"She's not coming home. Hasn't been home since before the divorce nine years ago. She wants nothing to do with her daughter."

"Well, have a seat in here and the doctor will be right with you." She put his chart in the door and walked towards the station. She couldn't imagine how anyone could just leave her child and her husband and never see them.

* * *

><p>"What have you got for me now?" The doctor reached for the chart with a tired sigh.<p>

"Man with a severe laceration to the forearm. Be nice to this one. He has enough problems without a doctor biting his head off and telling him he's stupid."

Another tired sigh. "Half of these people _are_ stupid. The things they do to themselves – never mind. I'll put on my 'nice' face if it'll get you off my ass."

"I don't suppose you have a sucker around, do you, doctor?"

* * *

><p>Exam room<p>

The doctor pulled the chart from the bracket on the door and scanned the injury description and pushed open the door.

"Well, I'm Doctor Be – " she started to say but never finished – "but you already know who I am. It's been what? Almost two years? Let me see what you've done to yourself."

She unwrapped the saturated towel and saw the wound and her stomach twisted. If it had been anyone but him she'd have suspected a suicide attempt.

"Dr. Davidson. How have you been?" He couldn't believe his awful luck. First Meredith and now the one woman he couldn't seem to forget combined to make his day a shitty one.

"How did this happen, Rick?" She didn't correct him. She was too busy trying to keep her hands from shaking. She noted the amount of blood that still seeped from the deep wound and began to clean it up.

"Argument with my wife. I was on the phone. Good thing, too, because if she'd been in the same room, I'd have killed her."

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration. This is going to take a while. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"My mother and daughter are in the waiting room. Look, please, don't make a big deal out of this. Alexis feels bad enough and blames herself for this. Can't you just slap a bandage on it? I can come back tomorrow when she's in school and get it fixed before she comes home."

"The 'Demon Daughter' from the bookstore?"

"She grew up. Seriously, Dr. Davidson, can you not make a big deal out of this? Alexis overheard her mother and I arguing about her and she feels bad enough. Don't dump this on her. Please?"

Kate was busy cleaning and examining the wound and only heard about half of what he said. She remembered the feel of his hand in hers and she wished things had gone differently that night.

"I'm sure she'll get over it. Kids are resilient. She won't even remember what she heard tomorrow."

"Is that so? Imagine you overhear your father and mother arguing about you and you learn that she never wanted you but your dad did. Imagine you haven't seen her since you were three except on TV and all you wanted for your birthday was to spend the summer with her but she's too damned self-centered and selfish to give up even a damned week for the daughter she abandoned 9 years ago. How the hell would you feel, Dr. Davidson?"

She looked up at him, startled by the anger and agony in his voice. It shouldn't have surprised her. She knew what he'd done for 'her'. "It's still Beckett, Rick. I broke up with him shortly after I met you. He wasn't my one and done. So, have you been seeing anyone?"

She hadn't meant to say what she was thinking. She turned bright red and turned away to recover her composure.

"No. I've been pretty busy and I never found anyone who danced as well as you did. I mean – " Now it was his turn to turn bright red.

"I'm glad. I thought about calling you a lot, Hell, every damned day but I just didn't know what to say. I wanted to apologize for kissing you but I really wanted to ask you to do it again and again. I can't seem to get you out of my head, Rick Castle."

She was injecting a local anesthetic into the edges of the wound and she knew it hurt but he just kept staring at her.

"Well, say something."

"I didn't feel a thing."

"Oh." Disappointment was an inadequate description of how she felt. She turned around and started to leave. She'd need a nurse to assist her.

"I'll have to ask for you whenever I need a shot. I didn't feel a thing."

"Oh, I thought you meant – "

"Kate, stitch me up so I can get out of here. I need to spend some time with Alexis but I'd like to have dinner with you some time, if you don't have any plans for later tonight or tomorrow or the next day. We could have lunch or breakfast, uh, I mean I could meet you for breakfast – "

"Yeah. I'd like that. But not tonight. I've been on duty 18 hours and I wouldn't be very good company. Breakfast tomorrow and lunch and then dinner sound good. I'm off for the next three days."

"Okay. Which one?"

"All of them."

"Maybe after dinner we could go dancing or something?"

"Or something."

She told him to lie back and rest and she'd be right back with a suture kit and a nurse to assist her. She reached into her pocket and fished out $10 and asked a nurse to go to the gift shop for her and find the biggest all-day sucker they had.

She walked out into the waiting room and saw an older version of the girl she'd seen once before at the book- signing sitting with an older woman she thought she recognized from late night television watching. Martha somebody or other.

"Are you with Rick?" She kicked herself for her lack of professionalism. _'__Rick?__Really __smooth, __Katie__'__._

She explained what was going on and assured the young girl that her daddy was going to be fine, just sore and that she would have to watch him to make sure he wore his sling and that he followed her instructions.

"Can you do that for me, Alexis?" She took in the puffy and bloodshot eyes and just wanted to hug the girl but kept her distance. She noticed that the older woman was staring at her, judging her or something.

"Do you have any questions, ma'am?"

"So you're the mysterious 'Kate' that he talked about so much? His description hardly does you justice. He's going to be alright, isn't he? He was so angry with – well, he was mad as a wet hen."

"He talked about me? We only met once at a publisher's party. I didn't think I made that much of an impression."

"Oh, darling, you have no idea. For days it was 'Kate this' and 'Kate that'. Honestly, I told him to call you but one day he just stopped talking about you. I read about your engagement – "

"I broke it. Shortly after I met your – your son?" _'__Please __God, __don__'__t __let __this __be __the __ex-mother-in-law.__' _

"My one and only. I moved in with him. I suppose if he had a basement I'd be kept down there until I could fend for myself."

"Grams, that's a bad thing to say about Dad. You know he lets you have your own room and you don't have a curfew or anything."

"You're right, kiddo. So, Dr. Beckett, tell me again about my son's injury and what we have to do about after-care." She had a feeling she'd be seeing quite a lot of Kate Beckett.

* * *

><p>AN: All loose ends tied up tight. Well, almost all of them. Bwahaha. I think one more chapter and no epilogue but I'm not done tweaking things yet.


	5. Time is Like a River

I don't think the secret will be revealed. What would be gained from it? Watch for the twist. Reading comprehension is a must.

* * *

><p>Beckett's family home<br>Scarsdale, NY

"Katie, you can't just sit around moping. God, this is worse than when that Bradley guy dumped you in high school."

"Mother, for the last time, he didn't dump me. He just started dating around. I saw him again at parties and …"

"Call him, Kate. If what you two said to each other – "

"I can't call him. His number's unlisted. I tried. He hasn't come back to the hospital to have the stitches removed, either. He probably just went to his family doctor…"

"Make a house call, Katie. You're a doctor and he's your patient. Isn't it your responsibility to see to it that he follows the 'aftercare' instructions to avoid infection?"

"Mom, doctors don't make house calls anymore. That went out with buggy whips and – "

"And caring for the welfare of patients?"

"Okay, I'm tired of this. I'm going to drive into the city and see what trouble I can get into. Who knows, maybe I'll meet a nice lawyer and settle down and raise spoiled brats."

"That's what I did…"

"Mother!"

* * *

><p>Castle Loft<br>SoHo  
>New York City<p>

"Richard, quit picking at those stitches. You're going to get an infection if you don't quit it." She slapped his hand away from his arm.

"Y'know, I think I liked you better before you moved in with what's his name. The only time I get to see you now is when you cruise by to lecture me on my lack of hygiene and social skills."

"I'm sorry, darling, I know it's hard being without your mommy…" Sarcasm delivered with such innocence.

"Go. Take Alexis and go. She's been looking forward to having a sleep-over at Grandma's boyfriend's house. I can't wait to hear all about this new guy. I've got a list of questions I'm going to give her to ask this guy – starting with 'What is the value of your investment portfolio?' and ending with 'You aren't going to make my Granny sign a pre-nup, are you?"

"Richard, you wouldn't…"

"Mother, yes I would."

"Alexis, time to go, sweetheart. Your father's in the bathroom so let's get a move on." She stuck her tongue out at her son and then kissed his cheek, patting it vigorously as he tried to pull away.

"Okay, no questions. Just don't let her run wild. She's getting over a flu and this is the best she's felt since I sliced up my arm."

"Promise me you'll get the stitches removed tomorrow. You'll have all day to get it done. I'll have Alexis back after dinner but definitely before 10pm."

"Fine. I'll go and get them removed and then you promise to quit nagging at me about every little thing?"

"No. It's my duty as a mother to properly prepare you for you final marriage encounter. I did such a poor job the first two times – "

"Well, Grandma did a piss poor job preparing you! What is it, FIVE trips to the altar? Or was it six?"

"Don't be gauche, dear. You know it was only four. Alexis, honey, let's go. Your father's getting separation anxiety already."

"I miss her when she's gone. Soon she'll be dating and going off to college and finding Mr. Right and then getting married and having kids of her own and she won't have time for dear old Dad."

"It's the cross we bear as parents, dear."

Castle thought long and hard about contacting Kate Beckett but the more he thought about it, the less certain he was about things. They'd made a date but then Alexis had come down with a nasty flu and neither of them had exchanged phone numbers.

He called the hospital HR department but was stonewalled even after offering a signed first edition. The clerk would not breach Dr. Beckett's privacy.

Frustrated, he called the hospital ER unit and asked for Dr. Beckett but was told she was off for the next few days. It figured. It had been a week and she said she worked an 18-hour shift so she probably worked 4 days and had 3 off.

* * *

><p>The loud and insistent banging at the door startled him and he dropped the phone. Cursing his clumsiness and non-listed telephone numbers, he hurried to the door before whoever was banging on it knocked it down.<p>

"What – " He stopped mid-thought. Beckett.

"You didn't call me, Rick. What was all that stuttering and stammering in the ER about? Just playing with me?"

"I couldn't call, Kate. You never gave me your number. Alexis came down with the flu and my mother decided to cohabitate with potential stepfather #4, or is it #5? I don't know. I had my hands full and had no way to reach you. The hospital wouldn't – "

"Oh, Jesus, Castle, just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, lying wrapped up in the tangled sheets that used to be so smooth and unwrinkled, Kate murmured "I came to take out those stitches. My mom told me I should make a house call. Let me get my bag. You threw it somewhere in the living room. I don' remember where exactly."<p>

"Don't. It'll keep until tomorrow. I don't want to let you out of my sight for a second, Kate. I keep feeling like this is a dream, y'know, and if I just lose sight of you, I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

She leaned up and kissed him quickly but thoroughly. "I'll only be a second, honey. If you're good, Dr. Beckett will give you a lollipop."

He watched her naked form leave the bedroom and he laid back down and wondered again at how all this had come to pass.

Two years! They'd lost two years of being with each other and even though he was uncertain about how this would all work out, he was certain of one thing – he needed this woman in his life if he was ever going to be happy even for the briefest of times.

Given his history, he knew that eventually she'd do a Meredith or a Gina and he'd once again be walking around hiding the fact that he was the world's only living heart donor but at least he'd have her for however long Fate allowed.

* * *

><p>She moved into the loft two months later. The commute to and from her parents' place in Scarsdale simply ate up too much time in her week and she finally broached the subject with Rick picking the time he would be most vulnerable – in her arms.<p>

"Rick, I think it's time I moved out of Mom's basement and got a place in the city. Will you help me pick out a nice apartment someplace near the hospital?"

"Kate, I know of a really nice place that you could have for the cost of a kiss every day. Move in with me, Kate. Alexis loves you and you give her the role model I was looking for when I married Gina.

"Please, baby. I'll change, I promise. I'll put down the commode seat. I'll keep my stuff in a small shaving kit under the bathroom sink and you can have the whole vanity. I've already cleared out the walk-in closet for your stuff and there's additional room in the 3rd bedroom."

"Alexis loves me, Rick? Really?"

"Yeah. You two are like sisters and she already sees what a normal woman with brains and beauty can accomplish."

"But what about the landlord? Does he – do you love me, Richard Castle?"

"More than life itself. There's no limit to what I would do for you, surely you know that?"

"I do. I just wanted to hear it."

"I love you, Kate." He couldn't be any more sincere if he cut off an appendage. He couldn't prove it but he loved her with an intensity that scared him sometimes.

"I know. I just like hearing it. Okay, I'll move into the spare room and – stop! Quit tickling me. Okay, okay, I'll move in here and you can have your wicked way with me anytime."

Kate had called her mother on Friday and asked her if it was okay if she brought someone to Sunday dinner. Someone and his daughter.

"Anyone I know, Katie?" She hoped it was who she wanted it to be.

"Rick Castle. I took your advice and made a house call."

* * *

><p>Jim &amp; Johanna Beckett's home<br>Scarsdale, NY  
>Sunday<p>

Johanna sat at the head of the table with Alexis to her left and Kate to her right. Rick and Jim sat in the remaining seats.

The conversation had been lively but comfortable and Kate announced she was 'moving out of the basement' and getting her own place.

"Well, I suppose it had to happen someday. My little bird is trying out her wings and – " Johanna began, hiding a smile.

"Mom, I've lived in the city before. I just want to be closer to work – and my boyfriend and his daughter."

"Katie, why don't you and Rick get a place together?" Jim Beckett had seen the look on his wife's face and knew exactly what she was thinking and so he piled it on.

Rick looked at Kate and smiled and nodded. "Mom, Dad, I'm moving in with Rick and Alexis. I already have a ton of my stuff at his place and the rent is – very agreeable."

Alexis giggled and Rick just blushed and then Alexis looked at Johanna and dropped a nuclear warhead on the dinner table.

"Mrs. Beckett, I know you. You were at Daddy's book signing and I gave you an envelope that a man gave me. He looked just like Daddy but older and tired. Remember?"

The three Becketts all shared a look and Johanna took the lead.

"Yes, I remember. A man from the courthouse brought me some files on a case I was working on. He told me to stay home and read them. I needed them for a summation I was preparing."

"Kate was there with you. I remember. She was impatient to go somewhere else."

"You have a great memory, Alexis. That was a long time ago but I remember now." She looked at Rick and smiled. "Demon child, Rick? This perfect little angel?"

"Well, she's grown up a bit but she still has her moments." He felt the discomfort and the strange looks that passed between the family and wondered what was going on but let it pass until he and Kate were alone.

They got engaged before Christmas and were married in February. They had a son, James Richard, a year later.

Castle Loft

"Kate, let's take J.R. to the park. It's a beautiful spring day. What do you say? The four of us can walk around and enjoy the fresh air."

It took forever to get J.R. ready for his outing and it was mid-afternoon by the time they left the building and started off toward the park.

"Kate! Kate Beckett!" Someone called her and she turned around letting Alexis take the stroller. Rick turned at the sound of 'Beckett' figuring it was one of her old friends.

It wasn't. It was Josh Davidson.

"So it's true! You dumped me for a rich bastard and you've already had his kid. You don't waste any time at all, do you, Beckett. I loved you and you tossed me aside for _him?_

He pulled out a small pistol from his jacket pocket and aimed it at Kate but Rick dove in front of her, pushing her out of the way.

There was a loud gunshot and someone yelling 'man down' as Josh crumpled to the ground clutching his shoulder. A police office, operating on a tip that someone was going to try to shoot a celebrity at this time and address, had shot him through the shoulder before he could fire his pistol.

"Rick! Are you all right? Why did you dive in front of me? Alexis and J.R. need you, Rick." She had a diaper wipe pressed against his forehead where Rick had hit the concrete sidewalk.

"Couldn't let it happen again. Wow, my head hurts! I guess the walk in the park is out."

"Rick, what are you talking about? Let what happen again?" She was afraid that somehow he'd learned the truth about his 'other Kate'.

"I don't know. Dizzy, babe. We need to go back upstairs."

* * *

><p>Once everything calmed down, and after they'd given their statements to the police, Kate put an icepack on her husband's bruised forehead and slipped out of the loft and into the hall and called her mother.<p>

"Mom, everyone's fine. The police got to the guy before he could shoot me or Castle. Rick dove in front of me to take the bullet. He was so brave. He hit his head on the cement and he was really out of it. He said he couldn't let it happen again."

"He must have really hit his head, Katie. Are you sure he's okay?"

"Yeah. I just put a dressing on it and it'll heal with no scarring I hope. Mom, how many times did you go back? Did he – did he shoot Rick?"

"No, baby, he shot you. You bled to death in Rick's arms and I had to do something so I went back and called a fake 911 call about hearing some guy in a bar talking about shooting some rich writer guy over near the park. They missed him the first time but got him this time. It's over Kate. Just go back to living life and loving your family."

* * *

><p>Johanna Beckett looked at the files spread across her desk. She'd lied to her daughter. She went back several times and it was only this morning that she was successful.<p>

She held up the picture of her grandchildren and smiled at how much the two girls looked alike.

A/N: Think about it.


End file.
